


Memories Bring Me Back To You

by Saintminseok



Category: QCYN2, THE9 (Band), fanxy red, youth with you 2, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Liu Yuxin - Freeform, Weddings, Xu Jiaqi - Freeform, Zhu Linyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintminseok/pseuds/Saintminseok
Summary: Lin Fan is getting married and Lu Keran her bestfriend, in love with her for as long as she remember somehow ruins the wedding.
Relationships: Lin Fan | Marco/Lu Keran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Cloud 9 Fic Fest





	Memories Bring Me Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem like a mess but I promise I tried my best!

It's only now that she's standing there that it hits Lu Keran, Linfan is getting married.

Sure, as her best friend, she went with her through all her excitement and the wedding's preparation but still, it never felt this real.

Linfan is getting married to someone who _isn't_ Lu Keran.

  
  


Keran looks around her, she sees everyone happy for Linfan, she sees her smiling wide as a petite woman is standing close to her in a ravishing white shoulders-off wedding dress. 

Zhu Linyu.

Linfan deserves the best, so Keran despite her sudden sadness, smiles, a small smile but a genuine one nonetheless.

Linyu is a nice person, she really is, and Keran finds it difficult to hate her when all she's done was being a ray of sunshine and helping everyone around her, regardless of whether she knows the person or not. So it was no surprise Linfan said yes to such a person.

If anything it was Keran's fault for never saying a word, bottling up her feelings and never confessing to her childhood friend. What would be the worst thing to happen if she did anyway? Rejection? She's old enough to accept it and move on. Except after all these years of her trying on her own, letting go of her feelings and moving on, she did not succeed.

  
  
  


Who doesn't love Linfan? Everyone adored her, she was too nice and caring, always trying her best no matter what, so of course all of their friends were present for such a big occasion, they were all happy for her, and secretly worried about Keran.

She sighs, one more time, then feels a hand on her shoulder bringing her back to the present. The wedding, Linfan's marriage…

_How do I escape this_? She thinks.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Liu Yuxin, one of their close friends asks gently. Their friendship with Yuxin goes way back, she was the one who’d look up little details and realize things before them, she was also the first person they’d go to in case they weren’t able to make a choice. Yuxin was their big brain friend and they trusted her with their lives.

"No, not really." She slowly says, feeling other eyes on her but not bothering lifting her head to see to whom they belong. It didn't matter anyways since they wouldn't be Linfan's.

She sighs again.

"You know, that's your problem."

_What?_

She looks at the shorter one, not expecting being lectured in the middle of a wedding.

"Communication" she says as if it explains everything. And it does." You suck at it" she adds."All you ever do is just help and back off, you never talk about your feelings. And you've never even considered confessing."

"Do you hate Linyu?" She asks suddenly, making Yuxin whisper a small "You idiot."

How did she even come to such a conclusion? Wanting the best for one of her friends didn’t make Yuxin hate their other friend. The shorter chuckles at her friend’s stupidity. 

"That's rich coming from you" she scoffs, offended. Yuxin is right, she always is, and Keran knows she means no harm. "You've been pinning over Xu Jiaqi for ages now."

"I'm not the one whose lifetime love subject is getting married in front of my eyes. Plus I'm working on it." The smaller answers. 

"You're not making this any better, it's a little too late now." 

"You know that Linfan would throw everything away if you say the word."

Lu Keran is confused and about to rip her hair out, because what even is _the_ word. 

"Ladies, care to share your conversation with me?" Asks an enthusiastic Xu Jiaqi with a wide smile.

"Someone is dwelling over the fact that they're not the ones walking the altar with Linfan."

_Traitor_. She'd do anything for Jiaqi's pretty eyes.

Jiaqi looks lovingly at Keran, as if trying to tell her everything will be okay, but she doesn't know that. "You know, one day this secret will be out and you'll forever regret not speaking up."

"Even if I speak now," she starts, Jiaqi and Yuxin's eyes staring intensely at her, daring her to say something. "Even if I do so, you know it won't be fair for Linyu."

Linyu who was nothing but a nice friend even to Keran, Linyu who can't be hated. She deserves better than having her own happy wedding wrecked by someone who’s finally pushed into realizing they had a chance the whole time and never dared to take it, someone who cowardly convinced themselves that no matter what Linfan would never fall for them, someone who kept denying their own feelings for so long that now it doesn't matter anymore. 

If Keran was in her place, she'd definitely hate it, hate her,curse her even.

So no, keran wouldn't do that to her… _would_ she _?_

_No_! 

"Linyu is her own person,it'll be her right to feel hurt but you too have to look for yourself"

"She knew Linfan for 3 years, they didn't even date-"

_The proposal didn't come out of nowhere_. Keran resonates in her head.

"-but if there is anyone in the world who holds more chances at being Linfan's partner, it's you Keran." 

Jiaqi and Yuxin were getting into her head, what if she does something she regrets?

_No!_

She turns her head, trying to look somewhere else other than the two pairs of eyes she was trapped in between, only to lock eyes with Xie Keyin.

Keyin, _my savior._ She looks at her with pleading eyes, a silent cry for help that the other recognizes yet does nothing but smile sadly at Keran.

_No no no_. They were all in this together.

Liu Yuxin, Xu Jiaqi, Xie Keyin… Keran needed a friend now, someone who'd console her, who'd tell her that she's making the best choice by staying silent. She needs-

"Linfan?" What was she doing there, standing in front of Keran, eyebrows furrowed, She was worried.

"Are you okay? I saw you looking troubled and I wanted to check on you." She says, touching the older's head, trying to know if she has a fever.

This makes no sense, it's _her_ wedding.

Keyin joins Jiaqi and Yuxin, but gives space to Linfan as she rambles about how Keran has to take better care of herself and who would take care of her now that she'll be gone.

"Gone?" Keran lets out without meaning to.

"Baby, she's getting married." Keyin says softly, as if to remind her that they're in fact standing in a wedding.

"You know I'll never leave you, even after getting married." Linfan adds.

And for a second, she feels confident, she can say it, 3 words and everything can change.

_The best plan to have is no plan, right?_

"Keran?"

_Bullshit._

The words die in her throat as soon as she sees her. Linyu is standing a few meters away, worried too, she looks at Linfan and Keran, the latter feeling like a deer caught in a trap.

"Are you okay? Is the food bad? Do you need me to call the doctor?" She asks, and Keran feels bad.

She smiles, shaking her head slowly. "You two go back to your guests." She slowly pushes them away, playfully. But Linfan still looks worried. 

"You sure you don't want to-"

"No. Now go." She shoo her away.

_Three words and everything could change_ , her mind supplies again, her legs almost failing her, having to support herself holding onto the girls.

  
  
  
  
  


Keran doesn’t even know what’s happening around her anymore, losing track of time and everything around her seems dull. Did she really stand a chance or was her mind tricking her? and even so, her friends wouldn’t lie would they?

_But Linyu_ \- she tries to resonate.

_-is a big girl and can handle herself and her own problems_ , she hears Yuxin’s voice in her head.

  
  


Being way too into her own troubled little train of thoughts, she doesn’t even realize that it was speech time where few family and friends get to say few words to the newly made couple, they’re standing there, one after the other, talking about how proud they are of the couple, how some didn’t even imagine this day would happen and how some other were totally guessing it right from the start but their words didn’t reach Keran's ears. 

  
  


Suddenly the venue gets darker, a huge projection starts playing, and everyone gets to see baby Linfan, smiling widely as she looks at the camera while holding hands with another small grumpy child. 

Keran chuckles. "That's me." 

Small grumpy child and happy one, that’s how it all started. Linfan smiles at the memory, Keran has always been cute although she’d never admit it, but in the younger’s heart she was still cute as of this moment.

  
  


The next thing shown was a video of Linfan petting Keran's head so she'd stop crying after falling down in middle school.

Keran remembers crying louder at home because her mom was the one filming and didn't go to help her. "Linfan was with you, you'd be fine." Her mom said at the time.

Linfan remembers begging her own parents to let her call Keran at night just to check on her if she was still hurt.

  
  


Then a video of Linfan crying, refusing to go to the countryside because she won't be able to see Keran for a long long time. 

And god, did she cry a lot. The younger remembers talking about Keran the whole time, about how she’d like this and that, hate this and that, which animals she’d get along with and if she could milk a cow or not. All nonsense a child could let out to their parents, but her parents were glad she had a close friend.

They were inseparable at that age, it didn’t change until now, the wedding.

  
  


Following the video was a picture of Linfan riding a pony and Keran holding her hand, standing close to the pony being scared the younger would fall.

_Always scared._

"They’ve always been inseparable." Linfan's mom comments, she's always been a nice and loving woman, treating Keran as her own child. She smiles.

Linfan chuckles at the memory, how Keran was so scared and careful, worrying about her while she was freely jumping here and there before deciding she wanted to ride the pony to Keran’s misery. She remembers her face going so pale that she started laughing at her.

“You'll be the death of me.” She told her once she went down the damn pony.

Of course there were more life hanging by a thread kind of memories but the audience didn’t need to know how stupidly careless Linfan was, nor how many times Keran was about to have a heart attack because of her younger friend.

  
  
  


There were few more pictures with other friends they met along the way, those who stayed, others left or they lost contact with… It's life and Keran knows she should be happy she lasted this long, she never imagined a life without Linfan, even when they each did their own things in College, they’d still meet, call and talk the whole time.

The next video was at the library, when Linfan was filming Keran trying to get a book from one of the top shelves,all while holding onto the ladder the taller was on. Jiaqi laughing at the two of them as she was filming them few meters away.

  
  


"Linfan, I swear to god if I fall-" is heard from a younger Keran in the video.

"I'll just fall with you." The other said hands shaking as she struggled to hold both the phone and the ladder. "Oh shit."

They both remember the phone being dropped and Keran panicking thinking she'd actually fall. Linfan tried her best to not let her do so.

The video ends with Jiaqi trying to get close to them and help. 

  
  


_The old good days._

  
  


Another picture of them shows up, Keran lying on the bed, her long legs crossed on the wall. She was smiling looking at a brows furrowed Linfan who was lying on her stomach on the same bed, with a book under her eyes.

None of them remembers what they were doing previously to that moment but they both know that the time spent together was well spent no matter what.

The older girl absentmindedly looks at the picture, she doesn't hear her own sob until she feels a few eyes on her.

And _shit_ , if the girls weren't worried enough at first they sure are now and it's showing on their faces.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It stops there, as the projection moves to show Linyu from her baby days, the same way it did with Linfan, until college. That's where they got to know each other.

The next picture is expecting to show Linyu and Linfan together, surprising few guests with Keran appearing in there too. Sitting with them as Linfan and Linyu try to make sense of whatever project it was.

"You're always there." Keyin says.

"Always been." She says back.

"I dragged Keran with me complaining about the project, at the end she ended up helping both of us." Linfan tells everyone, laughing out loud. Not just helping but almost doing the whole project alone.

It was Keran's first time meeting Linyu, polite small cute looking Linyu. Keran saw her as a helpless college student who needed help, so she helped, never guessing that one day she’ll see the same girl marrying her best friend. 

  
  
  


Two more pictures show Keran and Linfan hugging and Linyu cheering at Linfan's surprise birthday party that Keran prepared for her. And the other, the three of them are having a picnic.

"Oh god. I look like the desperate friend, always in the middle." She mutters.

"You're just in love, baby." This time it was Jiaqi comforting her with a hand on her shoulder.

  
  


Finally a picture without Keran, only Linfan and Linyu in their pajamas,

"Keran took it." Linyu supplies. And even more eyes look at her, sure she took the picture, she was there like in almost every other picture...

_Pitiful._

Even Keran's mom was looking at her daughter before sighing. Her daughter never said a thing about being in love, especially not with her best friend. How was she supposed to know, realization finally hitting her.

At this point, their friends became tense, anticipating what’s about to happen. 

_Shut up._

She wouldn’t want the only person she ever loved to be sad over a crushed wedding. _And by you out of all people_ , the voice in her head adds. If Keran was being truthful to herself, she’d want to hang that voice and never hear it again.

One more video of Linfan and Linyu, planning on scaring Keran as a joke. It was stupid, but she still got scared.

Funny how Keran was either there, took the picture or was the subject leading to it being taken. Her friends sighed, she was really always there yet never dared, it was a shame.

The last video shows Keyin lying her head on Keran's lap, as they play truth or dare with a bunch of other friends,including Linyu, Linfan nowhere in sight. Keran doesn't remember this.

Someone asks if Keran ever actually fell in love, with a drunk Keran answering that she's always been in love before hitting the floor. 

And Keran almost breaks the glass in her hand, what if she spilled? What if Linfan knew because of drunk Keran and decided to never speak about it, what if she got rejected but her drunk mind forgot all about it...

That's when Linfan appears in the video, holding her up. "Linyu help me put this one to bed please, I drank too much too."

And the young girl gets up to help.

The video ends, and while Keran doesn't remember any of this, Keyin, Linfan and Linyu remember everything else. They remember Keran trying to climb Linfan's back, failing miserably as Linyu tries to make sure she doesn't fall on the floor.

"You won't ask me who?" Keran pouts.

"Is it me?" Linfan asks playfully, but full of hopes. If only it’s a _yes_.

"It's-" and Keran is just about to confess when she suddenly falls asleep, leaving Linyu and Linfan to look at each other before chuckling.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Another slap to the reality is when Keran sees the picture of Linfan smiling slightly at Linyu's huge smile, it was few weeks after the video was taken, few months ago. The day of the actual proposal, also the day Keran accepted a new job proposal. She finds herself in the picture too, too shocked that she didn't blend with the back as she thought she would.

"Maybe it's because you belong to the front." Yuxin adds. She spoke out loud again.

And she did, if only she listened.

"Looking at all the pictures and videos, one would think she's marrying Keran." One of the invitees says out loud and everyone starts laughing.

She wishes.

Linfan and Linyu both look at her, smiling, sad smiles for different reasons but she doesn't even look at them, opting for glaring at Liu Yuxin who just chuckles, understanding.

No one realizes that the shorter bride is holding her breath, no one sees how she feels everything changing. The change of the energy in the air, everyone looking at Keran… the anticipation, the fear. 

Maybe, just maybe-

  
  


"And last but not least, few words from the ultimate best friend, Lu Keran."

_Shit_.

She completely forgot about this. When did everybody give their speeches? What was she even supposed to say?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Linfan was standing there, looking at everyone being too happy for her, she almost sighs, but Linyu, her fiancee, is next to her. It would be rude, wouldn't it?

She looks at her older friend, who’s just standing there, who wasn’t looking too good apparently and refused to even tell Linfan what was going on with her. The taller felt useless, incapable of helping Keran in a moment of need.

_Keran, Keran, Keran._

Her mind was on a Keran lockdown, on her own wedding day. Oh, how wrong that was.

But she gives it no mind, she was fine with the wedding, right? She accepted after she was sure Keran had no feelings for her.

This time she sighs for real, attracting Linyu’s attention. 

Looking at the pictures and videos is hard, as Linfan understands more her suppressed feelings, she knew it was love, but she never once thought she’d be getting married, not to someone who wasn’t Keran at least.

Keran who’s been with her through everything in life, Keran who knows pretty much every single detail about her. Everything,besides the fact that she’s been in love with her. That or that she was a great actress, acting as if she had no idea. Linfan bets it wasn’t the case, Keran has always been a shitty liar, and Linfan was always the better one at acting. If anything, she should blame herself for not confessing, as none of their friends could guess she had feelings for her older friend.

Oddly enough, she smiles thinking about this.

_Should I end this? Just go home, shower and call it a day?_ she thinks for a second, before it hits her that this isn’t one of her books, this is real life and to do that she’d have to hurt Linyu, disappoint a bunch of people, her parents, her friends, and most importantly Keran. 

Keran would be too disappointed, especially as she was happy for her through all the preparations.

Little did she know… It was almost comical how both of them were scared of disappointing the other while sharing the same feelings.

She knows it’s not fair to Linyu but she allows herself, for just few minutes to imagine that it was her friend she was getting married to.

_For just few minutes_ , she wants to live in her dreams that will never be realized. She sucks a breath and looks up to the ceiling… 

_Today, I’m getting married._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It all felt surreal at first, a little bit closer to the reality when she saw the two in front of her few hours ago, but now, now that Keran has to stand there, giving a speech to congratulate her on a wedding she was pretty sure she’d be fine with, it felt wrong. 

A bit too late, isn’t it?

"Go get her." Yuxin whispers. Jiaqi gives her one last back hug before sending her to the front, where the mic is waiting for her.

_No no no._

She looks at the two brides, she looks at Linyu. She _can't_ do _this._

"Umm, hello everyone?" She starts, indulging few chuckles here and there. This is their Keran. "I promise I actually thought about what to say and how to congratulate them but, I've never done this before, and my mind just went completely blank right now." She tells them truthfully.

"It's fine." One of the guests says, nobody could prepare one for a speech to say on their beloved’s wedding day.

"You can do it." Jiaqi shouts.

"Just open your mouth, the words would fly easily." Her sister mouths. And oh how wrong she was.

The second Keran opened her mouth, she knew she was fucked, her brain to mouth filter suddenly disappearing, she wasn’t thinking at all.

"I've known Linfan since forever. She's always been there for me, I don't really know if I've been the best friend I'm supposed to be, I don't know if I was there when she needed me but-"

"You are." Linfan says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"-but I know that Linyu made the best choice in the world, please take care of my girl." And it’s true, Linyu hit the jackpot, there is nobody as sweet and caring and understanding as Linfan.

Keran doesn't even realize that there are tears on her face. "I'm happy for you, you deserve the world, you deserve so much. You deserve the best." 

"You're crying." Linfan points out, she doesn't know what to do, her heart is beating fast and at this point she doesn't even see the petite next to her who’s trying her best to swallow her saliva, embracing herself for what’s coming next as if expecting shit to go down.

"I- what? No! Shit. " Keran looks at her friends and something inside her makes her think that she has to stop this, it made no sense but something, something else like a small whisper inside her head is telling her she still has a chance, that Linfan can still be hers. She isn't thinking right when she starts speaking again, saying whatever comes to her minds, deciding to trust her gut feelings. 

Wedding be damned. 

"I'm just not happy for myself. You know I bottle shit up, Yuxin’s words not mine.” She looks at her friend who slowly smiles. “I keep it all inside and so far it's been fine and it never exploded so I don't even know why I'm rambling right now but I can't seem to stop. Falling in love with your best friend and hiding it is hard. Don't do that, children."

She has no idea how this became her speech for the night. She expected herself to say a few nice words and go back to her friends before going back home and crying herself to sleep, but it seems like her plan failed, she already started crying...

“I promise I didn’t want to ruin the wedding, hell I even forgot about having to give a speech, I didn’t even want to get close to you two today but... but I don’t know why I feel like saying it now,” she breathes, “and who the fuck played _If the world was ending_ at such time?” She glared at the dj.

Suddenly she _is_ doing this.

"I love you. I always did and always will.” She looks at Linfan who looks at her with wide eyes. “You’re the best thing that happened to me and I'm glad there is someone I can trust with you for what’s left of our lives.” 

She looks at Linyu.

“I'm sorry for ruining this." The older of the two bolts away, not being able to stand it all. 

She said it, although without much explanation but she knows everyone at least understood the meaning of her words, it was not in a platonic best friend way. 

Keran was _in_ love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Keran" Linfan stands there, frozen, Keran's name being the only thing that she's able to pronounce.

"Go" is muttered from her left. 

She looks at her. Linyu being the most understanding and sweetest person ever. "You can't leave her alone, go." She takes her ring off and gives it to Linfan.

Very few gasps are heard, and it makes Linfan think that maybe, maybe everyone already knew about Keran's feelings and how hurt she felt.

"I promised I'll never stand in between the two of you, I'm fulfilling it." She smiles.

  
  
  


Not wasting anymore time than she already did, she runs out of the wedding,the wedding ring Linyu gave her back slipping away from her fingers as she runs, trying to figure out where on earth did Keran run to, completely missing the "Linyu" shouts as Zhu Linyu falls on her knees, crying, few other people trying to calm her down.

The shorter girl was trying her best to inhale as breathing became hard. Suddenly, Yuxin and the other girls run to her side, trying to help her on her feet and taking her away from everyone’s eyes.

The parents, Linyu, Keran and Linfan’s were all shocked, none of them expecting the wedding they planned, and were so excited about, to turn out to such a drama club.

  
  
  


Linyu doesn’t stop crying even as she sits down, the girls sitting on the floor by her legs, trying to sooth her and calm her down. She was their friend too, they would never want her to be so heart broken.

“I always knew,” she says out of nowhere, and the others blink, “I knew I’d never win over Keran, so I promised her-” she says between sobs, “to never stand between the two of them, to take a step back if she ever has to choose between us.”

“Do you hate Keran?” Jiaqi asks with tears in her eyes too, too afraid of the answer.

Does she hate Keran? No, it wasn’t her fault they both fell in love with the same person, Linyu understands.

“Never.” She wipes her tears away. “Enough crying, we weren’t meant to be, there is no reason to dwell over that.” She adds as she tries to get up but is brought down into a hug by Yuxin.

“None of that nonsense, cry and let it out. You’re only human Linyu, you’re allowed to be sad.”

And it’s as if someone finally sets her free and lets go of all what’s stopping her from letting out her feelings, she cries hard and long.

  
  
  
  


At that time, Linfan was running in her fancy expensive white suit that she chose with Keran’s bickering, the shoes that Keran gifted her for the wedding... Everything brings her back to Keran. 

She stops running, out of breath and it’s the second she lifts her head that she sees her, getting in a cab.

“Lu Keran!” 

The cab drove away.

What was she supposed to do? She asks herself as she crouches down. The wedding was ruined, both Keran and Linyu were probably in bad shape because of today’s revelation. And all because of her stupidity.

How did she not see Keran suffering through these years, how could she not realize that her feelings were reciprocated...

And it hits her, Keran never heard her answer, she never got to know that she too was in love with her. So she gets up, tidying herself, she has to tell Keran before it’s too late.

  
  
  
  


Keran isn’t stupid, she tells herself as she gets in the cab, tears all over her face. She’s not crazy enough to fly the country over such a stupid mistake on her behalf, but God, she wishes she could. Fly to fucking Australia and just, live there, forget about everything and everyone and start a life where she doesn’t remember ruining a perfect wedding with her false hopes.

She sobs again.

“Are you okay back there?” The man driving asks her.

“Ah, yes, thank you.” She politely answers, wiping away her tears.

  
  


Her phone was ringing, her mom being the one calling her.

_Shit, now even mom knows_ , she realizes, _and auntie_ … Pretty much everybody knew. How could she face them later and where was she even supposed to go now...

She answers her, how can she not.

“Child, how are you?” Her mom rushes asking. “Are you okay? Don’t do anything stupid.”

And despite everything, Keran chuckles, “I’m actually planning to go to Australia and start anew.” Not knowing that her mother had her on speakers in front of her friends, and Linyu who was also worried about her.

“I’ll beat your ass if you leave the country.” Her mom says, half joking half serious.

“They have big spiders.” She hears Linyu adding out loud for her to hear, trying to suppress a sob. And the whole world knows how scared Keran is of spiders.

“Linyu, Linyu!” She chants her name, “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Just... come back.” She says. She couldn’t believe Linyu was still thinking about her in such a situation.

How could she do this to such a nice human.

_You’re in love_ , she hears the voice in her head say and this time, it sounds a lot like Yuxin. _Get out of my head_ , she retorted back.

  
  
  


It takes the cab longer than usual to reach her apartment, as she keeps on telling the driver to change destinations. 

The steps from the elevator to her apartment are heavy, she sighs wondering about how the situation is taken care of in the weeding. She caused such a ruckus and for what, she was the helpless best friend and Linfan was still going to be married.

She blinks, slowly looking up the tall figure standing in front of her apartment’s door front feet to head.

_Linfan._

Standing there, waiting for Keran to fully recognize her with her arms crossed.

_Shit, I fucked up_ , Keran thinks before seeing the other’s face breaking into a huge smile.

“I'm usually the impulsive one, but I’m proud of you for speaking up.” It felt like the usual, Linfan teasing her for finally doing something after so much nagging.

“Move.” She slightly pushes her away to open her door, which she leaves open for Linfan to get it.

“So, I didn’t know you liked me.” Linfan starts as she sits down on the couch, her huge smile still on her face.

“Are you kidding me?” She glares at the other. “Why are you here, what about the wedding?” Keran asks, she really doesn’t want to know the answer and the taller one knows her enough to understand it alone.

“The wedding is cancelled.” Linfan says casually, as if it’s no big deal, she takes off her suit jacket and puts down her wedding ring on the table, getting herself comfortable and not minding Keran’s eyes which look like they’d pop out of her head. “I am now a free single woman.”

Keran is still trying to process what the hell is this one talking about when she finally realizes how close Lifan got to her, their faces barely away one from the other, they could feel each other’s breaths.

“What do you say about us starting to date?” She asks her suddenly and Keran still believes she is dreaming that she doesn’t realize her own “yes” as an answer, she doesn’t know how it’s possible for Linfan to smile wider but somehow she manages to do so.

Keran still looks a bit out of it, as if she’s tipsy from a drink then she shakes her head, eyebrows furrowed.

“You want to tell me it was this easy this whole time while I spent years overthinking it?”

“Well, we’ve both been dumb.” The younger answers, pulling her in a warm hug, she’s thinking about their friends and how to update them about the new situation but opts for staying over with her new girlfriend tonight.

It’s after a few moments of silence that she decides to talk again.

“You know, I can’t say your move wasn’t powerful, I don’t think there’s anybody who’s dumb enough to finally confess in a wedding. I applaud you Lu Keran.” Linfan giggles, her face buried in the other’s neck.

“I’ll beat your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't as angsty as i wanted it to be but I hope yall would like it.


End file.
